


moonlight

by JustPrettyGay



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Consent Navigation, Fluff and Smut, Fluff but with sexual tension, I love explicit consent but they're both so bad at it so this is what happened, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Nonbinary Adam Parrish, Nonbinary Character, Other, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Trans Adam Parrish, Trans Male Character, Trans Ronan Lynch, also adam has anxiety, if you came here for sex and experience sex differently than I (which is very likely), you will not be satisfied I promise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPrettyGay/pseuds/JustPrettyGay
Summary: They could never /ask/ to stay.For one it felt too much like accepting a gift, like they had to earn it first. And then there was this: They didn't know where Ronan and them... stood, exactly. There had been that kiss, and there had been that night, and there had been glances and brushes of hands, skin on skin. What hadn't been there were conversations, or a conversation really.*Adam beamed. They were really going to sleep in Ronan's bed.Next to Ronan.Next. To Ronan.





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot to [ananasturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananasturtle) (sadly hasn't uploaded to ao3 yet and mostly writes in German but a very lovely person in any case!) and [Nico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez) (their writing is very good and very gay and very relatable, check them out!) for beta'ing this
> 
>  **Content Notes** : food, anxiety, light dysphoria, accidental crossing of boundaries (they are fine though, and deal with it very sweetly), ableist language, kink (light dom/sub, physical pain)

“So, what's your plan, Parrish?”, Ronan asked.

They had spent the day together, Gansey, Blue, Henry and the two of them. And what a wonderful day that had been, full of pie and easy banter. With less of the heaviness that used to loom around them so often lately, and all of them together for the first time in weeks. All of them except Noah, that was.

Now Gansey, Blue and Henry had left, leaving only Adam, awkwardly seated at the table, a cup of tea in both hands. Awkward they were, for they didn't really want to leave and yet would never ask to stay.

“I don't know”, Adam answered, shooting Ronan the hint of a smile, then searched to avoid eye contact by sipping some tea. “You got any further plans yet?”

They could never /ask/ to stay. For one it felt too much like accepting a gift, like they had to earn it first. And then there was this: They didn't know where Ronan and them... stood, exactly. There had been that kiss, and there had been that night, and there had been glances and brushes of hands, skin on skin. What hadn't been there were conversations, or a conversation really.

They both were not good at talking. And that was fine, except when it wasn't – and it wasn't fine when it meant Adam didn't know whether Ronan would want them to stay, whether they dared too much by even thinking about it.

“Depends”, Ronan just answered, not giving further explanation. Adam was quite sure he noticed that they were hiding behind that cup, in a way.

A silence settled between them, not uncomfortable, but not... quite natural, either. It was a silence filled with questions.

Adam continued sipping their tea, watching Ronan's back.

Ronan was busy cleaning the dishes, and Adam liked the picture of it, of him being all domestic and that.

Adam felt like Ronan knew they watched him.

Finally, Ronan turned around, leaning against the sink. Arms crossed, he looked at Adam, and it was hard to say what he thought.

“Oh, just fuckin ask already, Parrish”, he demanded then, and Adam couldn't face his piercing eyes, had to escape the steady glance. Again.

Ronan Lynch really was one of a kind, and Adam wondered how they had managed to grow this close.

“What do you mean?”, they answered, forcing themself to look up again, meeting Ronan's look with genuine obliviousness.

“The fuck could I possibly mean”, Ronan snarled, “just say you wanna stay the god damn night.”

_Oh._

Adam blushed a little. They were glad that their skin was too dark for Ronan to see.

“Do you /want/ me to stay?”, Adam asked, carefully, because admitting to it would be easier once Ronan had. Because he felt that in the end, it was Ronan's decision to make.

“Yeah, sure”, Ronan answered, and it was only because Adam knew him so well that they could detect the hue of nervousness lying within this response.

“Okay”, Adam stated, “then I better ask before you change your mind. Can I stay over?”

They felt tingly, and lifted, and something hurt in their chest – it wasn't pain, though, not an unpleasant feeling. They felt excited.

“Cool”, was all Ronan had to add, and the faintest of smiles whispered around his lips. He pushed himself away from the sink, crossing the room for the fridge.

“You hungry?”, he asked Adam; _yes_ , they thought, and nodded, _and not just for food._

 

*****

 

After they had eaten, mostly in silence, and this time it was natural and heart touching, and after they had washed the dishes together, Adam accidentally spilling water all over themself (it was worth it for the rasp laugh Ronan barked in response), Ronan had led Adam to the upper floor.

He fetched some clothes out of his robe, shoving them into Adam's arms.

When their hands touched in the process, Adam's skin started burning in a pleasant, longing way.

“Put that on, 't should fit you alright”, and with that Adam was left standing there.

In the room Ronan had kissed them for the very first time. A bunch of clothes, Ronan's clothes, clutched to their chest.

Were they supposed to change here? In front of Ronan? Would they sleep here? In Ronan's bed?

The thought made Adam's stomach flip, all tingly again, if felt like anxiety rising, but better. Much better.

Fuck it, they though, dumped the fabric onto Ronan's bed, and started undressing, stripping down to their boxers. They threw their clothes on the floor carelessly.

Adam felt Ronan watching them.

Once again they were glad that blush didn't show easy on their skin.

“Like what you see?”, Adam mused, trying to shake the tension off, to make this more natural. Trying to.. flirt? With Ronan.

Ronan's gaze flickered off of them, a caught guiltiness underlying the act. He seemed to hesitate for only a moment, before turning for his drawer.

“You fuckin believe it, Parrish”, he grumbled, not facing Adam who was already getting dressed again.

“I'm gonna change, make yourself comfortable”, Ronan added, leaving the room.

Adam beamed. They were really going to sleep in Ronan's bed.

Next to Ronan.

Next. To Ronan.

 

When Ronan reappeared in the doorway, Adam had already slipped under the sheets, they sat prompted against the head of the bed, welcoming Ronan, a really good looking Ronan in those boxers and lose shirt, with a grin.

“Stop with that stupid look of yours ”, Ronan said, but he didn't mean it. Adam could sense that actually, Ronan really liked their smiles.

They just laughed in response, and wondered when they had become this daring. Too insecure to even ask to stay just some hours ago, now teasing Ronan and flirting and -

“You still need the lights?”, Ronan asked, and when Adam shook their head, he flicked it off.

Darkness surrounded them, but a light darkness it was, the silver light of the moon softly illuminating the room.

Adam felt Ronan joining them under the blanket, and they moved to lie down as well.

Ronan lay on his back, and Adam turned to their side, looking at him, his hard features softened by the night. Moonshine interfused with the blue undertones of his dark skin, greyish black reflecting white light. The wide bridge of his nose highlighted, nostrils flaring slightly every time he exhaled. Where the gleam didn't reach, his skin was so dark it was almost impossible to make out single features, a rich contrast to the blueish contours of his full lips and broad nose, and his brow that seemed to never not be furrowed grimly.

Adam couldn't help but be in absolute awe at the sight.

They wanted to trace Ronan's jawline, wanted to treasure every beautiful detail of his face.

They kept that desire within them, however, because they were pretty sure that whatever was going on between them didn't allow for /that/ quite yet.

When they raised their hand to lie next to their eyes, their fingers brushed Ronan's arm, their elbow settling to touch Ronan's skin. Their knees where almost pressed against the warm shape of Ronan's bare leg, heat radiating between them.

“Good night”, Adam whispered tenderly.

“Night”, Ronan replied harshly.

Adam knew to read it just as tender as their own words.

A comfortable silence settled in, but Adam couldn't sleep. Not with Ronan being this close, with their skin touching, prickly and hot and all those butterflies in their stomach.

And did Ronan just lean in a bit, shifting their bodies closer almost unnoticeably? Adam let their hand slip from the pillow in response, and now their wrist was softly pressed against Ronan's shoulder, the length of their arms fitted against each other.

Was it intentional that Ronan's leg moved slightly, closing the mere distance to Adam's knees?

Maybe Adam was only making this up, projecting their desires into the air, but tension build up between them, an unfamiliar, exciting atmosphere accompanied by the insecurity of not knowing whether it was real.

Very, very carefully Adam moved their finger against the fabric of Ronan's shirt, a minimalistic stroking.

When they felt Ronan leaning in to the touch, they dared more, turning their hand to rest atop Ronan's arm. Starting to soothe gentle circles into his flesh.

Hesitantly, Ronan himself began to shift, turning to face Adam. He placed a hand on Adam's side, carefully, almost as if afraid to break them.

“Hey”, said Adam and smiled.

“Hey”, replied Ronan and his voice was rough and low and almost breaking.

Their faces were inches apart, Adam could feel Ronan's breath tingling against their cheek.

Where the moonlight still reached Ronan's features, his cheekbones and jaw, it brought out the blue underlying his dark skin. Most of his face, however, faded into an indistinguishable blackness, vanished into the darkness and shadows of the night and the pillow and Adam's closeness blocking all light. Alone his eye glistened visibly as it seemed to take in all of Adam's face respectively. He reminded Adam of the night sky, of a silver moon against shades of dark blue, where its glow still illuminated the void, and deep black where no light could reach. Only that Ronan was more beautiful.

Adam lifted their hand, tracing fingers over Ronan's chest, reached his neck and then his face, cupping his cheek, with only their fingertips touching the rough skin, gently tracing Ronan's features.

Ronan's breath paused for a moment, overwhelmed, anticipating.

Then he let his own hand wander, up Adam's side. He reached their shoulder, mildly pressed into the skin, as if to pull them a little tighter.

Adam left Ronan's face again, caressed his neck instead, fingers softly brushing over his ear, thumb following his jawline.

Moved to his shoulders then, while Ronan was busy exploring their hips, the seam of Adam's shirt slipping up a bit, exposing their skin.

Adam's hands stroke Ronan's arm, pressing lightly, pulling him in, and their foreheads touched, eyes closed.

Adam was pretty sure now that tension had built up between them, anticipation and longing written in the air all around them.

Their hand slid under the sleeve of Ronan's shirt, cupping his shoulder, drawing circles. Taking in the sensation of hot skin, of Ronan's skin beneath the tips of their fingers.

Ronan's nose brushed Adam's, he lent in slightly, asking wordlessly.

Adam nudged back, it was a dance of nose fondling along nose and breath burning on cheeks.

Adam pulled Ronan tighter, fingers digging into skin, and Ronan's grip on their hips tightened in response.

The anticipation was almost unbearable, the unspoken desire to kiss.

Adam liked this, though, this feeling of /not just yet/, this undefined something of too less to be kissing, too much not to be.

Ronan finally closed the distance, and it made Adam's heart jump a little. His lips were full and soft and moved against theirs in a surprisingly shy way.

Ronan wasn't so much kissing them as giving them a kiss. Drawing away after a sweet touch, having let their mouths meet endearingly. Showing what he wanted, giving them direction, and at the same time leaving Adam room, saying, you can stop this.

Adam inched forward to lock their lips again. Saying, I accept your offer. I want this too.

It was not yet quite kissing then, either, but giving kisses.

Adam's hand, busy clutching onto Ronan's shoulder till now, started moving again, trailing down Ronan's arm, up again, finding its destination on Ronan's neck.

Adam pulled a little, and then they were kissing, really kissing, mouths moving in a constant play of lips.

Ronan's hand wandered along Adam's body, leaving their hips for their chest, stroking their ribs on the way, moved back down again.

Their kisses were hungrier now, passionate. Adam caught Ronan's lip with their teeth, teasingly.

Their hand pressed onto Ronan's neck, drawing him closer.

Ronan's fingers dug into the soft flesh of Adam's hips. Their shirt had slid up to their waist at this point, exposing their skin.

Adam's hand brushed Ronan's face, cupping his cheek. Went for the shoulder once more, slipping their fingers beneath the fabric of his shirt.

Their kiss broke for a moment, both catching a breath, closed the distance again. Adam felt Ronan's tongue against his lips, maybe asking, maybe exploring, maybe just treasuring.

Adam couldn't help but smile.

This felt incredibly good. The butterflies in their stomach had seemingly just gotten more, and much more active, too. They felt all tingly and on fire and excitement flowed through their whole body.

Ronan's leg shifted, drawing closer, pressed against Adam, and Adam gave way, and so they lay enlaced with one another, leg fondled between leg.

Adam opened their mouth a bit, let Ronan's tongue in, reached out with their own, entwining.

Ronan's hand, having awkwardly rested on their chest between their bodies before, now went up and cupped their cheek, fingers tracing their hairline.

A palm brushing over their ear, a hand exploring their head.

Adam went for Ronan's side then, their lips breaking, catching onto each other again, a sloppy mess of kisses and kissing.

Ronan's body felt good beneath their fingers. He had hips softer than one might expect.

But Adam wasn't really given to elaborate that further, for as soon as their hand fondly embraced Ronan's waist, they felt him stiffen a bit.

They parted. Ronan pulled away, their kisses broke.

“I don't really like that”, he said in a hoarse, almost ashamed voice. As soon as Adam realised what was happening, they drew away, left Ronan's hip to awkwardly rest on their own leg instead.

“Oh”, Adam whispered, “I'm sorry.”

Ronan's fingers were still tangled into Adam's hair. Their bodies still so close.

“You want us to stop?”

Ronan huffed a no. He drew closer again.

“Just don't.. touch my sides again, I guess.”

“Okay”, Adam said.

They leaned in for another kiss, fitting their mouths together in an oh so tender way. Then they kissed the corner of Ronan's mouth, pressed their lips to his cheek, traced along his jar.

They felt Ronan shiver ever the slightest under their touch.

Adam had to smile once again. Then, considering, they drew back once more, locked eyes with Ronan in the dark.

Still, the moon illuminated Ronan endearingly, his features gleaming where the light reflected back.

Adam's chest seized a little at the thought of speaking again. This time it was not a pleasant feeling, this time it was real anxiety.

They wanted this to be good, however, so they tried to not pay it any mind.

“Anywhere else you don't want me to touch?”, they asked after drawing in a breath. “Like, is your chest okay?”

Ronan frowned a little. Adam bit down on their lip, anxiety rising again, had they done this wrong?

“Yeah”, Ronan answered finally, “chest is fine. Just fuckin do whatever, you'll know when I don't like it.”

Adam nodded once, and fondly caressed Ronan's cheek with his thumb.

They kissed again, softly at first, and then Adam's hand was back digging into Ronan's neck, and Ronan's fingers pressed into Adam's hips once more.

They fell back into whatever had been before easily enough, reignited that spark, their touches reading passion and want.

Their kisses grew hungrier as their hands continued to follow their routine of brushing and groping and exploring.

Adam caught Ronan's lip between their teeth, worried a little at it, sucked it in. They could hear Ronan draw a sharp breath in response.

Ronan's hip darted forward, and Adam pressed their leg tighter against his pelvis accordingly.

Adam let go of Ronan's lip then, kissed the corner of his mouth, kissed his cheeks and the scar right beside his ear, kissed his ear, kissed his jar, kissed the spot just below his ear.

Ronan tilted his head respectivly, giving Adam free access to his throat. He hissed again when Adam scraped their teeth over his sensitive skin.

 

Then Adam shifted, pushing Ronan to lay on his back, leaning over him, lips still locked to his neck, one knee between his legs, steadying themselves with a hand beside Ronan's head. The other one rested easily on his chest, drawing circles.

Adam sucked in Ronan's skin, then kissed the spot, twice. They tilted their head back, to look at Ronan beneath, smirking up at them.

Adam almost caught themself wanting to laugh.

Ronan reached up and pulled them into another kiss, while his other hand stroke Adam's exposed hip gently. He wandered further down, though, fingers tracing over Adam's boxers, finding the bare skin of their thighs.

 

Adam's fingers found their way towards Ronan's neck, caressing his collarbone, then followed the rim of his shirt, slipping a finger beneath, brushing the hot skin. They cupped Ronan's shoulder beneath the cloth, then came back to his chest, lingered there softly.

Ronan let go of their neck and instead trailed down their back. Went back again stroking their side. Rested between their shoulder-blades shortly, moved down again.

Their kiss deepened, was hungrier then.

Adam went for Ronan's neck and pressed into the flesh firmly, could feel Ronan's grip on their leg tighten in response.

Ronan's hand almost scratched down their back, fingernails through shirt, leaving a trail of burning heat.

Adam almost moaned in response, a small noise it was, barely more than a huff.

“You fuckin like that, huh”, Ronan whispered dangerously. Adam didn't respond, not in words anyway. They just pressed their lips down again.

Ronan's hand reached the seam of their shirt then, a shirt already slid up quite a bit, let his fingers follow the hemline. Slipped them under, pulling the shirt up, up till Adam's whole back was exposed.

Adam continued to move circles into Ronan's neck.

Ronan scratched his nails over Adam's skin, for real this time, down their back, hard. Adam drew in a breath in response, heavily.

“I like that”, they admitted against Ronan's cheek, they kissed him again, could feel Ronan's mouth twitch into a smirk beneath them.

Fingers dug into their hips. Nails left another hot trail down their back. Strength left their arm and they collapsed a bit, shifting the dynamic to one side where their body had found the mattress again.

Ronan seized the opportunity, strong grip on their shoulder, moved them over in one swift move. Hovering over Adam.

Against the light it was too dark to see his face, but Adam could feel he was smirking, could feel the satisfaction radiating off him.

Ronan gave them another kiss, then sat back, sat right there on Adam's lap, hands lazily trailing down their chest, stopping only at the seam of their shirt.

“You wanna take this off?”, he asked, his sharp voice cutting the silence roughly. Maybe it wavered with a hue of insecurity.

Adam nodded, and when Ronan slipped his fingers under the fabric, pulling it up, they lifted their body, letting him undress them.

Neither of them noticed where the clothing landed when Ronan heedlessly threw it away, and neither did care.

Adam felt exposed like this, pinned into the mattress by Ronan's heavy weight, his silhouette towering over them. Strangely enough, they also felt safe.

And before they could drift into thinking too much about their insecurities, Ronan was bringing them back into the present, was holding them right here, his hands trailing over their torso, memorising, admiring.

They sucked in a breath when fingers delicately ran over the sensitive area of their stomach, slowly, just above their waistband. Heat was rising again.

Wandering up their sides, caressing their hips and then their waist, the ribs under their thin skin, he finally reached their freckled shoulders, dug his fingernails into the skin, suddenly, a gentle pain.

They twitched in response, and searched for his leg, holding him.

Ronan continued his journey over their body, one hand treasuring their chest, whilst fingers traced down their arm. Finding their hand. Intertwining their fingers, pushing them back, pressing them down into the sheets, right next to their head.

He was leaning over them now, closely, their faces only a breath apart.

Adam couldn't help it, they itched upward, closed the distance, made it a kiss. Longing, passionate.*

Fingers continued to travel over their chest, softly, and then harsh, abruptly, digging into their flesh just enough to hurt. Soothing the burning spot by endearingly brushing over it. Almost an apology.

Then he was back at their hips, lining the sensitive skin along their waistband. Adam let a pleasant, small noise escape, from the back of their throat, pressed against their kissing lips.

Ronan's fingers scratched over their stomach, upwards. They itched back.

“Hey”, they whispered, parted just enough to be heard, “don't be so rough there.”

“Sorry”, Ronan answered, softly tracing the skin, a real apology this time.

“I still like you doing the scratching thing, though”, Adam felt the need to reassure, and their accent was heavy. “Just not on my belly.”

They leaned up to place a soft kiss against Ronan's lips, put the barest of space between them again.

“You can actually be a bit rougher, if you wanna”, they added, smiling, managing to sound insecure and daring at the same time. They were suddenly very aware of the situation they were in, of every little detail.

The weight of Ronan pushing them down into the sheets, his fingers still intertwined into theirs, and how the fabric pressed against their back. Ronan's even breath, brushing against their skin. They could hear the air rustling through his lips. Feel their own chest heaving up and down, a bit too fast. Their heart beating, also a bit too fast.

They were aware of their bare skin touching, hot and thrilled; and of the traces Ronan's nails had left still burning oh so lovely. Of the stillness in the room, and of how they seemed to be the centre of the barns' energy field right now, either the source or a magnet pulling it towards them. Of the tension, of the buzzing air around them; and the moon still watching, bathing them in silver.

They suddenly were very aware of the fact that they were lying beneath Ronan, almost naked, so close, /asking/ for more.

It took them only a moment to fully realise this, and anxiety was already kicking in.

Its physical feeling mixed with the excitement that was stirring around in their stomach, turning the fizzyness into something more painful. They also felt lighter, like they'd fly away any time soon, like something inside them wanted to go up.

Like it was only Ronan's weight that held them down.

Right, Ronan.

They exhaled a shaky breath, and concentrated, only on Ronan, grounded themselves with the feeling of his skin against theirs.

It didn't help that much, but it also didn't make it worse.

“Hey, you okay?”, Ronan asked and leaned back, giving them space.

“Yeah”, they answered, though their heart was still beating heavily. They really were okay, after all, and they also felt bad ruining this.

“It's just..”, they let out a nervous little laugh, “anxiety, y'know”.

“Anything you need?”, Ronan asked while he slid down to settle next to Adam, breaking contact.

“No. Just, hold me?”, Adam asked, and posing that question alone made their anxiety rise again. It still wasn't getting too bad, though, just that vaguely unpleasant feeling of losing ground. Not so much different from being in love, actually.

Ronan laid down next to them, putting an arm around them, pulling them in.

Adam took a deep breath, and tried to just be. Ronan's grip was strong and warm around them, giving them a sensation of safety.

They turned towards him and snuggled closer, tingly still, but mostly filled with happiness.

After a minute they had calmed down completely.

“It's over now”, they whispered, and raised their head to kiss Ronan.

“Good”, was all Ronan answered, and it was all that Adam needed to hear right now.

They kissed him once more, and Ronan kissed back.

For some time they busied themselves with making out, but a lazy kind of making out it was. A familiar motion of lips, but without the tension, without the expectation that had filled their movements before. These were not kisses to fly away on, no temptation lay within them, and no force. These were kisses of trust and keeping and being.

A promise of: I'm here now. Rest.

They finally parted, still leaning against each other, Ronan taking in Adam's body.

“You wanna sleep?”, he asked, and his voice was on the verge between whispering and speaking aloud, rough and gentle and breaking awkwardly.

“Yeah, let's do that”, Adam answered, and just by admitting to it, they already felt tiredness rise up, forcing them to yawn.

“Good night, Ronan”, Adam murmured and smiled, and then they turned around, pressing their back against Ronan.

Ronan only huffed in response, and he pulled the blanket over their tired bodies, embraced Adam, laying on arm over them, held them tight.

Silence fell over them

At some point Ronan admitted, “Adam. I like you”, put it into the seemingly timeless quiet that had captured them.

He said it so quiet it was hard for Adam to understand, and maybe Ronan hadn't really meant for it to be heard in the first place. But Adam did hear, and they eventually understood; and Ronan's words warmed their heart.

“Hey”, they answered, ever so quietly, “ I like you, too.”

 

***

 

When Ronan awoke, Adam was still sleeping.

During the night they had changed position, they weren't hugging anymore, and instead Adam had robbed Ronan of the blanket, burying the fabric half underneath their body, half covering it respectively.

Ronan propped himself up, carefully so as to not wake Adam, and allowed himself a moment to... watch. To take in Adam sleeping, and Adam sleeping in his bed, and just Adam, generally.

They were sprawled out beautifully in Ronan's bed, lying on their stomach, the golden brown of their still bare skin contrasted softly against the white sheets. The sun had already risen, throwing rays of light into the room, highlighting Adam like they were a painting, a piece of art illuminated for everyone to see.

Except it was only Ronan who was looking at them now, marvelling at the beauty of Adam's resting body.

And in the silent togetherness, with no one to see, he allowed himself to smile.

Then he caught himself and abruptly, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed, stood up, and made for the door.

“Hey, where you goin?”, asked a huffed, sleepy voice, causing him to halt and turn around.

Adam had rolled to their back, occupying more space now rather than less, a hand next to their head, looking at Ronan through heavy-lidded eyes.

For fuck's sake, Ronan thought. He kept watching Adam.

Now their face was looked upon by sunlight too, all peaceful and covered in freckles. The bright blue of their right eye was the only thing contrasting the rest of the picture, but it didn't seem odd or out of place. It rather resembled the clear sky, peeking through brownish leaves.

The warm tones of their skin, speckled dark on their cheeks and nose, golden undertones brought out by the sun, reminded Ronan of an autumnal forest ground, with light finding a way past branches, throwing patterns to the earth.

And adding the general aura of a young forest surrounding Adam at all times, and right now in particular, it really was a fitting comparison.

Once again, Ronan had to catch himself. “Bathroom, then to make breakfast”, he replied, maybe a beat too late. Luckily enough, Adam was sleepy enough for it to go unnoticed, or so he hoped.

“Sounds good”, Adam mumbled and smiled slowly. “Can I get a mornin kiss before?”

“Yeah, sure”, Ronan consented, and then he was there, bending down and pressing their lips together.

“Good morning”, he said when they parted, and he said it roughly and mockingly, maybe, because it wasn't really morning anymore and because they'd already had a whole conversation going on and because Adam had asked for a good morning kiss, so that was what they'd get.

“How about pancakes?”, he then proceeded to ask, already standing straight again.

“How bout you come back here n give me the morning cuddles I deserve?”, Adam answered, and then their hand was tucking at Ronan's shirt.

Lightly, and Ronan would have had every chance to leave anyhow, but Adam had a way to draw him in that lay not within physical means. Adam had a way to draw him in by just being Adam, being strong and ambitious and magnificent.

It was not for at least half an hour of cuddling and lazy kissing that Ronan finally got up to go to the bathroom.

And when he stood in the kitchen, making pancakes, with Adam huddled on a chair, cup of tea in hand, he couldn't help but think,

maybe this is a dream after all,

and the kindest I had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> share this work on [tumblr](http://nonbinaryczerny.tumblr.com/post/181492090769/pynch-moonlight-moonshine-interfused-with-the) (or just enjoy the moodboards I made for it)
> 
> so apparently this is what i came up with during NaNoWriMo, i hope y'all enjoyed it, and remember that kudos and especially comments give me life


End file.
